mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Beloved B.
"If I so choose, I will steal all you're worth, your heart, or your very life." Beloved works in the shadows and is skilled at hiding her crimes, therefore it took 10 years before she was discovered and received a bounty. She operates under the alias Beloved B., AKA Belo or BB, and only a select few know her real identity. Her rise to infamy truly began when she joined the Militaire Pirates nearly 3 years ago, where she suddenly emerged from the darkness and made herself a name as the most notorious thief the pirate age has ever seen. Appearance lady_mechanika_spring_flowers_2012_by_joebenitez-d4wj3sq.jpg Lady_Mechanika_0_Cover_colors_by_joebenitez.jpg lady_mechanika_3_pg1_by_joebenitez-d4i0gyh (1).jpg Lady_mechanika_3.jpg She is tall and curvy with pitch black hair, usually pulled up with strands hanging around her face. With her angular facial features, pale skin, and ruby red eyes, she makes a striking presence that is not easily forgotten. She is also known for her peculiar style, classified as "steampunk", often wearing corsets or Victorian style dresses, along with jewelry and adornments she has made herself. But be warned - often her handmade pieces are weapons in disguise. Personality Beloved has a relaxed and seductive air about her, though she is always on high alert and absorbs details around her as easily as breathing. She uses this to her advantage when focused on a mark, luring them into a false sense of security. Outgoing and elegant but with a bawdy and crass sense of humor, she makes friends just as quickly as she makes enemies. She is fiercely loyal to her crew and loved ones, and cold and calculating towards those that would wish to harm them. Though she is not easily angered, her rage is legendary once it has been ignited. History She had a happy and normal childhood until one night that altered the course of her entire life. She woke up one morning at the age of 12 to find that both of her parents had been murdered in their beds, assassinated by the World Government for reasons unknown. Afraid for her own life and pushed forward by the overwhelming desire to know the truth of their deaths, she lived on the streets where she discovered a natural talent for burglary, pick-pocketing, and cons. She became a devil fruit user at age 15, winning the Ori Ori no mi from counting cards at an illegal poker game. Since then she has worked tirelessly, tracking sources related to her parents' murder, honing her skills to the point where she is never seen, and never heard, unless by choice. 3 years ago she was working a con, pretending to be manhandled by a rich traveler. The two were spotted by Graive, where he proceeded to "rescue" her, and was thoroughly baffled when she flew into a rage and quite nearly slit his throat with a blade hidden in her hair. However he was saved by the grave injuries he received during a Buster Call, as he collapsed right at the moment her blade would have pierced his flesh. A strong believer in fate, Beloved took this as a sign that it wasn't his day to die and helped nurse him back to health. Discovering that their skills could be of use to each other, she joined his crew as First Mate of the Militaire Pirates. Since that moment, Beloved continued training intensely, including learning Geppo and Soru, and further developed her Devil Fruit abilities as well. In this time, the Miltaire pirates have been slowly amassing gold, power, and most importantly - knowledge, becoming a true force to be reckoned with. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Beloved is known for her ability to hide in plain sight, moving quickly and silently, and conning her way through any situation. She is skilled in swordsmanship and sharpshooting, though prefers to avoid violence whenever possible. She has also mastered Soru and Geppo, and is highly skilled in using her Ori Ori no mi abilities. Rokushiki *'Soru': This allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power by kicking off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Geppo': This allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Those who have mastered this technique can cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Ori Ori no mi The Ori Ori no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to bind their foes in iron shackles. The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Beloved, is that it gives the ability to bind foes via two main means. The first is by having the foes simply pass through the user's body. The second is having the foes pass through the metal bars that the user can create. The named technique that is used by her that involves the Devil Fruit is Awase Baori. After surrounding an area with a fence-like cage of bars that come out of her arms, she closes the cage and binds anyone that is caught inside Weapons Beloved's weapons of choice are varied and ever-changing, many of which she creates herself. She is always carrying various weapons on her person, usually small blades or pistols hidden within her clothes or accessories, though her favorite weapon is a bladed hand fan. Skill: Trivia *Ekah Nicole's character *Beloved's theme here Quotes Template